


Choose Your Own Adventure - High School Reunion

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: 15 Endings, 27 Scripts, 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Awkward, Bad Ending, Ball Sucking, Begging, Birthing, Castration, Caught in the Act, Choose Your Own Adventure, Clitplay, Cock Warming, Condom, Condom Failure, Couch Sex, Countdown, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crying, Cum Eating, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Denial, Doggy Style, Dorky Listener, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Contact, F/M, Fdom, Filthy, Fingering, Food Fetish, Forced, Fsub, Gentle Fdom, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kissing, L-Bombs, Like the First Time, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Orgasm, Pity Fuck, Public Bathroom, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Reverse Rape, Riding, Risky, Self Harm, Squirting, Standing Sex, Stuffing, Theater - Freeform, Threats, Throatpie, Tit Sucking, Titfuck, Tomboy Bully, Unholy Vengeance, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Watersports, Wholesome, Wild Baby-Making Sex, accidental creampie, balcony, blowjob, cum sharing, face fucking, fdom to fsub, gagging, gunshot wound, hand holding, outdoor, public library, rough, safe sex, spitting, table fuck, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: A bully.  A dork.  A high school reunion.  What could possibly go wrong?
Kudos: 17
Collections: Interactive Fiction/Actual ‘Choose Your Own Adventure’





	Choose Your Own Adventure - High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(When you're naming the audio files, I recommend you title them as 'Audio 1', 'Audio 2', 'Audio 3', etc. as they're titled in the script)

(Audio 0, however, can be retitled to anything you'd like--such as 'Start Here' or 'Begin Your Adventure')

(I strongly recommend you read through each of the sections carefully before recording them; there are twists and turns that might throw you for a loop if you're not prepared)

==========Section 0 - Introduction (Begin Audio 0)==========

{background chatter and crowd noise throughout this entire section}

(surprised tone)  
Hey! Hey you! [giggle] Yes, you, over here.

[gasp]

Holy shit. It really is you. How ya been, dork? [excited giggle]

Do you remember me? I’d be insulted if you didn’t.

(short pause)

(appreciative tone)  
Aw, thanks man. Been keeping in shape. Girl’s gotta look her best, y’know? [soft chuckle]

You look good too. You’ve put some meat on your bones--I like it.

Might be difficult fitting you in your locker, but~ . . .

(soft tone)  
I think I could still manage.

[giggle]

(happy tone)  
I’m only kidding. Hey, since it’s so loud in here, do you wanna maybe go somewhere a bit less hectic? I’d love to catch up with you. What d’ya say?

(excited tone)  
Great! Just--um--I’m just gonna go use the ladies room real quick. Drank a shit-load of punch without thinking--[soft giggle]. Why don’t you figure out where you wanna go, and we’ll head there in a minute. Kay?

Be back in a jiff, dork. Don’t go anywhere.

(pause)

{cut background noises}  
(narration)  
To take her to the library, go to audio 1.

To take her outside behind the gym, go to audio 2.

To exact revenge, go to audio 3.

==========End Audio 0==========

==========Section 1A - Take Her to the Library (Begin Audio 1)==========

Have to say, not surprised you chose the library. Isn’t this where you spent, like, *all* your time way back when?

[giggle]

Thought so. Let's~ . . . hmmm. Let’s go sit over there. Yeah, those seats look comfy.

(pause)

[sigh] So~ . . . how’s life, dork? Whatcha been up to all these years?

(short pause)

(surprised tone)  
Whoa! You’re joking. So you’re a writer?

(short pause)

That’s great! I always figured you’d be a scientist or some shit. Never thought you’d go that route. What kinds of things do you write about?

[giggle]

Sounds nerdy as hell, but I like it.

Hmm? No, I don’t--um--I don’t read much. Guess not much has changed since our school days, huh? Though, I’m feeling slightly less liable to beat you up and take your lunch money. [giggle]

(short pause)

What, me? Oh, y’know, just normal stuff. I run my dad’s place over on sixth street. Yeah, it’s honest work and it pays the bills. Not as extravagant as being a writer, but I guess if I wanted easy street I should’ve paid more attention in class, huh?

[soft chuckle] Do you remember Mr. Frink’s biology class? God, you loved that shit. I used to pelt you with spitballs, didn’t I? Fuck~, I don’t even remember jack shit about that class. I just remember taking my frustrations out on you.

Those were the days, I guess. Y-you don’t still carry a grudge against me, do you?

[soft chuckle] A little? Guess I earned that. It’s cool that we can just sit and talk about it like adults, though. I’ve kinda--well, I’ve kinda felt bad about it recently, which is why I wanted to talk to you.

(reminiscent tone)  
I think I did what I did because--um--well, because I kinda had a thing for you. And~, being the immature, emotionally unstable teen that I was, I guess I reacted to it the wrong way.

What I’m trying to say is . . . well . . . I’m sorry . . . for making your life harder than it needed to be. Can you . . . can you forgive me?

(short pause)

You’ll tell me later? Sounds fair.

(slightly nervous tone)  
Anyway, the night’s still young. You wanna get outta here? I think I’ve had just about all the nostalgia I can take.

(pause)

(narration)  
To go back to your place, go to audio 4.

To go back to *her* place, go to audio 5.

To make a move on her, go to audio 6.

==========End Audio 1==========

==========Section 1B - Take Her Behind the Gym (Begin Audio 2)==========

{background cricket noises throughout this entire section}

(excited tone)  
Aw man, this brings back memories. [giggle] Do you know how many joints me and my friends smoked back here? This place was my *zone*. Couldn’t wait to sneak back here everyday during lunch. Sometimes, I’d even skip Mr. Frink’s boring-ass class to get my fix, y’know?

Must be foreign ground for you though, right? You never did like PE, much less the action behind the scenes.

Remember when we used to run track? I’d come up behind you and stomp on your heels. [giggle] I was such a bitch, wasn’t I?

(short pause)

(disconcerted tone)  
Oh, wow--sorry, I didn’t--I didn’t know. Always thought you hated gym because you were a nerd. But . . . you only hated it because of me.

(apologetic tone)  
I’m really sorry. I--I didn’t mean to ruin that for you. [soft chuckle] Guess I ruined a lot of things for you, huh?

Water under the bridge though, right? . . . Right?

(short pause)

(relieved tone)  
Oh, good. You had me worried for a second there. Last thing I want is for this to be awkward. I’ve always wanted to--I don’t know--clear things up with you. Even though we saw so much of each other, I never really got to know you. You were off doing your classwork, and I was off--well, y’know.

(pause)

It’s funny, this was actually the spot I lost my virginity.

[giggle] Don’t look so shocked, geez! I mean, I know you’re a dork, but still.

[sigh]

Yep, this was where I had my first fuck. [soft chuckle] If you could even call it that.

Tom Wittock--you remember him, right? Pretty high up on your shitlist too. Anyway, me and Tom came back here one day during third period. Thought he’d show me the time of my life. Instead, he blew in less than a minute . . . and inside me no less . . . bastard.

And *that* was the year I got my abortion. Yep, I’m sure you heard *all* about that. Had to live down more shit than you even got from me.

(short pause)

Anyway, all ancient history now, I guess. I just--

(surprised tone)  
Hey! What’s with the look? [soft giggle] What’s going on? Something on your mind, dork?

(pause)

{cut background noises}

(narration)  
To take her to the movies, go to audio 7.

To kidnap her, go to audio 8.

To make a pass at her, go to audio 9.

==========End Audio 2==========

==========Section 1C - Rape Her in the Bathroom (Begin Audio 3)==========

{same background noise as Audio 0, but much lower volume}

[softly humming a tune]

{door opens and closes loudly}

[surprised gasp]

(annoyed tone)  
Hey! What the fuck are you doing in here? This is the women’s restroom, you idiot! Why are you--

[slapping sound followed by a sharp yelp]

Ow! Have you lost your god damn mind?! I’m calling the police, you fucking--

{loud thud}

[pained grunt]

(scared tone)  
Oh no, no, no. Please don’t hurt me. I-I’ll do whatever you want, just--[stifled sob]--just let me go.

(short pause)

(angry tone)  
W-what?! I’m not bending over the toilet, you fucking creep! Why don’t you go--

[another loud slapping sound followed by a yelp]

(scared tone)  
Okay, okay. I-I’ll do it. Just--oh god. You’re gonna rape me aren’t you? Please don’t! I-I got money, okay? Just--[sniffle]--just take whatever’s in my purse and you can--

{unzipping sound}

No! God, fuck no! I-I-I’ll scream! Swear to god, I will. You can’t--[sobbing]--please stop, I’m begging you. I don’t want this.

[continued sobbing]

I-If I stay quiet, will you let me go? [sniffle followed by scared shudder] Fine. Just--just make it quick, okay? [stifled sob]

(quietly muttering to yourself)  
This isn’t happening--[sniffle]--this isn’t happening. It’s not real, it’s not--[pained gasp]

(scared angry tone)  
That hurts, you bastard! I’m not even wet--you can’t just thrust it in all at once like that. You can’t--[yelp]

[gasps and sobs as he rapes you]

(sad tone with intermittent sobbing)  
Why? Why are you doing this to me? Did I really hurt you *that* bad?

[gasps and moans]

I didn’t know. I-I was just a kid. I didn’t know any better. Please have mercy. Please. I’m scared. I’m so--[whimper]--so scared. Y-you’re being too rough! If you keep it up, I’m gonna . . . I-I have to pee! Please stop, I can’t hold it. Are you even listening to me?! I said I gotta go! Please!

(indignant tone)  
Bastard! You can’t just fuck the piss outta me! It’s not fair. Just stop a minute and let me-- I’m--oh god! It’s happening! I can’t--I’m--I’m--I’m~

[long shuddering moan]

[sobbing]

(sad defeated tone)  
You’re a monster. You cocksucking motherfucker. How could you do that, huh? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you--[gasp]--why are you grunting like that?

No! Don’t cum in me! You can’t! I’m not on the pill. Pull out! Do you hear me? I’m gonna get pregnant, you fucking idiot! You--oh god! You’re pulsing. No, no, no, no, no--[shocked gasp]

[shuddering whimpers]

(desperate horrified tone)  
No~! God damn it, no~! You fucking degenerate! Why’d ya have to do that? Why?

[sobbing]

(sad tone)  
You fucking idiot . . . I was . . . I was gonna fuck you tonight anyway. [stifled sob] Wanted to . . . make things right with you . . . after what I put you through.

[continued sobbing]

(angry tone)  
But you . . . you don’t deserve that. You motherfucking cunt. You’re gonna rot for what you just did. I’m gonna make sure they *bury* you. You hear me?! You son of a bitch! You’re fucked! You might as well just blow your brains out now--save yourself some time. [sniffle]

(sad tone)  
I’m calling the cops . . . Fuck you.

(pause)

{cut background noise}

(narration)  
You left her there, frightened and sobbing in a pool of piss and cum. By the time you got home, the police were already waiting. She was right. You were completely, inescapably *fucked*. You’d spend a good portion of your life behind bars for what happened in that bathroom. But deep down, you didn’t care.

You did it. You got your revenge. But you also got . . . a bad ending . . .

==========End Audio 3==========

==========Section 2A - Go Back to Your Place (Begin Audio 4)==========

{sound of door opening and closing}

(surprised tone)  
Whoa! Your house is fuckin’ loaded! I know you said you were a writer, but I didn’t think you meant *that* kind of writer. Shit, this was well worth the drive. I don’t think I’ve ever been this far out into the countryside.

Oh! Um, yeah, I’d love a drink. Just, uh~ . . . vodka if you have it. Yeah, on the rocks is fine. Thanks.

(pause)

This is, um--well, I guess paying attention in class really does pay, huh? [giggle] Now I feel like a real idiot. This is just so--well, you should see my shitty apartment, let’s just leave it at that.

(happy tone)  
Oh, thanks! That’s perfect--hey, wait a minute. This doesn’t exactly look like vodka, dork.

[gasp]

(shocked tone)  
Strawberry . . . vodka . . . lemonade? You fuckin’ stud. How’d you know I love vodka lemonade?

(short pause)

Just a feeling? Sure you’re not *stalking* me? [giggle] Relax! I’m just fuckin’ with ya.

[slurping sound]

This is awesome, by the way. Fuck, I could get wasted on this stuff and not even know it.

[continued drinking sounds]

Hey! Is this one of yours? This book over here?

(short pause)

(surprised tone)  
Holy fuck . . . This is . . . I’ve heard of this, but I never bothered to look at who wrote it. All this time, it was you?

(embarrassed tone)  
[nervous giggle] Don’t give me that look. I told you, I don’t read much.

Fuck, man, you must’ve made a fortune off these, didn’t you? I can’t even--

[soft gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Y-you want me to have it? I-I don’t really--well, like I said, I don’t read, so.

(aggravated tone)  
Well, I mean, yeah I *can* read, but--hey! Are you laughing at me?

[giggle] I outta give you a wedgie for old time’s sake, you fuckin’ dork. Come here!

[giggling as you playfully struggle with him]

(disoriented tone)  
Oh, shit. Sorry, I--this is strong stuff. Getting a little bit light headed.

[giggle] Hey! That’s not fair. I can hold my liquor just fine, thank you very much. I was just a bit tipsy from all that punch back at school is all.

[sigh] Can we, um, sit down? Yeah? Thanks.

(pause)

(relieved tone)  
Phew! Thought I was gonna fall on my ass back there. I guess I’ll take the book and, um, *try* to read it . . . to the best of my ability. But if it sucks, I’m coming back and egging your fancy-ass house, y’here me? [giggle]

[sigh] Anyway, whatcha wanna do, dork? And, please, for my sake, don’t ask me to play D&D.

(pause)

(narration)  
To cook her dinner, go to audio 10.

To take her to the bedroom, go to audio 11.

To show her the balcony, go to audio 12.

==========End Audio 4==========

==========Section 2B - Go Back to Her Place (Begin Audio 5)==========

{sound of door opening and closing}

Well, here we are! My humble abode. Just throw your shit anywhere and make yourself at home. Can I getcha anything? A beer, or~ . . . I’m on it! Sit tight, and do whatever. Be back in a jiff.

(pause)

There we go. Coffee for you . . . and beer for me. Kinda highlights our personality differences, doesn’t it? [giggle]

[swigging sound followed by a satisfied sigh]

Hot enough for ya? Yeah, it’s shit coffee, I know.

[another swigging sound]

Bet you never thought you’d end up here, of all places, huh? Feels kinda weird, doesn’t it? Your *worst* enemy’s apartment? [soft chuckle] Yeah, maybe a little melodramatic. But, admit it, you *hated* me back when we were students, right?

(short pause)

(confused tone)  
Really? All the beatings, the wedgies, the blackmail--thanks for that lab report by the way. [giggle] Not to mention all the psychological abuse. All that, and you *still* didn’t hate me?

[swigging sound]

You’re a mystery, that’s for sure. So, why did you agree to come over here, anyway? Do you even know?

(short pause)

Oops. You’re not feeling so good, huh? A little woozy? Here, gimme that cup. Don’t want you to spill hot coffee all over yourself.

(short pause)

(compassionate tone)  
Here, take my arm. Don’t be stupid. Come on over to the bed and lie down for a bit.

(short pause)

There ya go. Just relax. Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s not serious.

(cheerful tone)  
I only put a small dose in your coffee. Aw, don’t look so surprised. I just needed to knock you down a peg. I know I used to have your number, but you’re a lot bigger now. A dork who works out--who woulda thunk? [giggle]

Oh, relax~. I’m not gonna do anything *bad*. I’m just gonna--y’know--ride the cum outta your balls, and get myself nice and fuckin’ pregnant. Mhmm. Normal stuff.

[shifting sound as you straddle him on the bed]

{unzipping sound}

No~. Don’t fight it. Just lie back and get fucked by me. It’ll be over before you know it. [giggle]

(pause)

(narration)  
To fight back, go to audio 13.

To give in, go to audio 14.

==========End Audio 5==========

==========Section 2C - Fuck Her Behind the Bookshelves (Begin Audio 6)==========

[intense kissing sounds]

(excited tone)  
Fuck, I didn’t realize you felt this way. Are you sure it’s safe to do it back here? What if--[moaning kiss]--what if somebody comes in?

[giggle] Oooo, sounds *dangerous*. Fucking behind the bookshelves in a public library? God, that turns me on. How bout you? You feeling it too? Are you--

[gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Holy shit, you’re hard already. I can feel you rubbing me through your jeans. Let’s just--

{unzipping sound}

\--Give the big guy some room to breath. [giggle]

(seductive tone)  
Nice cock, dork. I think he could use a little attention.

(short pause)

You ready? Fuck, I know I am.

[improv blowjob sounds]

[gasp]

You got a tasty cock. [giggle] We should’ve done this back in high school. All you had to do was ask. Would’ve sucked you dry in an instant.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[muffled groan]

[gasp]

(excited tone)  
Fuck, you’re already leaking in my mouth. Gimme more. I *love* drinking precum.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[shuddering gasp]

(seductive tone)  
That’s enough. Don’t want you spurting in my mouth. [soft chuckle] Well, I wouldn’t mind it, but I’d prefer to get dicked before the night’s over, y’know?

(short pause)

I just--I need you to wear a rubber, through. I’m--well, I’m not on the pill, so~. Could ya do me a solid and just put it on? [giggle] Thanks, dork.

(short pause)

Good. Now how’d you like to--mmmf!

[cut off by a passionate kiss]

[gasp]

(excited tone)  
What’re you--what’re you doing? My--my pussy? Oh god!

[gasps and moans as he licks your pussy]

Holy fuckballs! You’re tongue feels so damn good. Keep going!

[continued gasps and moans]

I’m--I’m such a fuckin’ slut. [gasp] A juicy, gaping slut.

[intensified gasps and moans]

S-stop! Come here. Let me taste it. [moan] Let me taste my pussy on your tongue.

[long passionate kiss]

(passionate, breathless tone)  
Take me, you dorky stud. Pull my panties to the side and fuck me silly.

[loud moan as he enters you]

Fuck! I’m so wet! I’m so fuckin’ wet! Fuck my juicy cunt. Fuck it hard! Don’t hold back!

[passionate moans and kissing]

You--you’re amazing. Your cock is so powerful. Feels like--[moan]--feels like it could split me in two. You motherfucker. You fuckin’ *own* this pussy. You--[whimper]--you can fuck me whenever you want. I’ll take it morning, noon, and night. Just give it to me. I’ll never say no. I’ll never--[gasp]--Fuck!

[intensifying gasps and moans; intermittent kissing]

I wish you were bare. I wish I could feel you spurt. But I can’t risk a baby right now. I’m just . . . I mean I’d love for you to fuck me pregnant, but I-I just can’t right now. I’m not--I mean, it’s just--oh, fuck it! Just kiss me!

[passionate moans and kissing]

[gasp]

You’re close, I know it. I can feel you pulsing through the condom. Holy shit, your dick’s gonna burst isn’t it? M-me too! I--[loud moan]--I’m gonna cum! Cum with me! Fill that fuckin’ condom! Do it! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum~!

[improv orgasm]

(exhausted tone)  
Holy shit! Holy shit, I came like a fuckin’ fire hydrant. [long moan] The janitor’s not gonna be happy come Monday. [giggle]

Thanks, dork. That was . . . that was really special. [long passionate kiss]

Fuck! You filled that condom to the *brim*! I’m surprised it didn’t explode inside me. [giggle]

(whispering)  
Wouldn’t that have been a shame?

[soft kiss]

Well, I’m glad we got *that* out of our systems. It’s like we both just released fifteen years of pent up sexual energy. We *really* should’ve done that in high school. [giggle] [sigh]

(pause)

(narration)  
You cleaned yourselves up and said your goodbyes--past grievances put to rest, and each of you fully satisfied. While you may have met as enemies, you parted ways as newfound friends. It wouldn’t be the last time you’d make love, either. The two of you would come to rely on each other for the occasional bootycall--always ready and eager for another hot . . . juicy . . . fuck.

==========End Audio 6==========

==========Section 2D - Take Her to the Movies (Begin Audio 7)==========

{background chatter and crown noise for the first part of this section}

(sarcastic tone)  
Well, my dorky friend, I didn’t think you had it in you. Asking a girl to the movies--that’s *bold*.

[giggle] Hey! Be gentle. That’s no way to treat your sweet, innocent date.

[laugh and giggle as he tickles you]

Stop it! Stop--[long gentle kiss].

(calm, happy tone)  
Ok, that was--[soft giggle]--that was nice. Can we, um, do that . . . again?

[long passionate kiss]

Wow. We haven’t even gotten our tickets yet, and we’re already suckin’ face like a couple of horny teenagers. Feels like we never even left high school. [giggle]

Ah! And that’s your cue. Why don’t you be a good boy and grab the tickets and some popcorn. I’ll go nab us some good seats. Don’t keep me waiting. [short kiss]

(pause)

{cut background noise}

Hey! Over here! Yeah, in the back.

(short pause)

Hiya. Did you get the--yeah, I chose to sit in the back, what’s the problem?

(short pause)

Well, it’s . . . *secluded* . . . for one. [giggle]

What? I happen to be drawn to the shadowy fringes of society.

[soft chuckle] That’s right, my life is shrouded in mystery.

(whispering)  
Just like these seats.

(enthusiastic tone)  
Oooo, popcorn! Gimme!

(pause)

(serious tone)  
Hey, dork? I, um--well, I just wanted to say . . . thanks. Thanks for taking me out on the town like this. It’s--well, I haven’t really been on a date in a while, and . . . it’s just nice to feel wanted, y’know?

{movie sounds for the remainder of the section}

Oh! Shhh! It’s starting. Let’s watch.

(long pause)

(quiet, bored tone)  
Hey, y’know I just realized . . . I don’t like movies. And~ . . . thing is . . . I’m really horny. Could you . . . I dunno--[soft kiss]--do something about that? Pretty please?

(pause)

{cut movie sounds}

(narration)  
To let her blow you, go to audio 15.

To fuck her in your seat, go to audio 16.

To fuck her in the bathroom, go to audio 17.

==========End Audio 7==========

==========Section 2E - Kidnap Her (Begin Audio 8)==========

[long weary groan]

(weary tone)  
Ugh~ . . . where am I? [groan] Why are my--[gasp]

(scared tone)  
Why am I chained up? What’s going on? Hello?! Somebody help! I can’t--[stifled sob]--I can’t move!

[startled gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Oh! Oh, it’s you! Help me, I don’t know how I--wait . . . did . . . did you put me here?

(short pause)

(confused tone)  
But . . . why?

(pause)

(scared tone)  
Oh god . . . You . . . you knocked me out, didn’t you? Are you . . .

(angry tone)  
Are you fuckin’ crazy?! What the fuck’s going on? Let me go, right now, you creep! I said let! Me! Go! Right fuckin’ now, you hear me?

(short pause)

(scared tone)  
P-please? Please let me go. You’re scaring me. I don’t--[soft sob]--I don’t know what you want. What do you want from me? [sobbing]

(pause)

(narration)  
To assrape her, go to audio 18.

To breed her, go to audio 19.

==========End Audio 8==========

==========Section 2F - Fuck Her Behind the Bleachers (Begin Audio 9)==========

{background cricket noises throughout this entire section}

(enthusiastic tone)  
[giggle] That’s right. It was back here. Behind the bleachers.

(short pause)

This is the spot. This is where I popped my cherry. Worst fuck of my life, too. I feel like--I dunno. I feel like we can fix that. [soft kiss] Make it right, y’know?

[passionate kissing]

(commanding tone)  
Take your fuckin’ clothes off, dork. You heard me. Let’s get naked, baby.

[sound of clothes being shed]

Fuck, it’s filthy back here. But I don’t even care.

(whispering)  
I’m a filthy, dirty slut.

[long moaning kiss]

I want it to be just like my first time, okay? Could you . . . lie on your back?

[giggle]

(enthusiastic tone)  
Your cock’s standing at attention for me. Such a good little soldier. Fuck it. Fuck the foreplay. We’re both ready. I’ve been wet since I laid eyes on you in the cafeteria.

(seductive tone)  
I’m just gonna--[nervous shudder]--lower myself onto you. Like a good~ little slut.

[long moan as you sink down onto his cock]

Fuck! You’re balls deep. [gentle kiss] I’m gonna ride the living shit outta you, kay? [moan] Just remember, I’m not on the pill. Let me know when you’re about to blow. I don’t wanna get knocked up again.

(whispering)  
I’m *super* fertile tonight.

[intense kissing]

(passionate tone)  
You feel so good in me. I love your cock, baby.

[gasps and moans as you ride him]

So much better than that fuckin’ bitch Tom Wittock. His dick wasn’t *nearly* as good as yours. Fuck, if I’d known you were sporting such a--[gasp]--such a rockin’ package, I would’ve fucked *you* instead.

[continued gasps and moans]

Would’ve taken you right here under the bleachers. Would’ve popped your cherry so fuckin’ hard. God, I wish I’d been your first. Kiss me, dork.

[long passionate kiss]

[shocked gasp]

(excited tone)  
Fuck! Are you--[shuddering gasp]--are you rubbing my clit?! Holy shit, don’t stop. I need it. I need it so bad. I’m such a--[moan]--such a needy fuckin’ slut. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Your fingers are magic--I can’t even--[loud moan]

[continued kissing]

Gonna cum. Gonna squirt. You dorky fuckin’ stud. You’re gonna--[moan]--gonna turn me into a dripping mess. Do it! Fuckin’ do it! I wanna cum, baby! Don’t stop! I-I-I’m cumming!

[improv orgasm]

[deep breaths as you come down]

(exhausted tone)  
Fuck. Fuck. I’m--I can’t believe it. I squirted all over your chest, baby. [giggle] Your--your whole body’s glistening in the moonlight. So fuckin’ hot.

[long gentle kiss]

You need to cum. Lemme milk that shit outta ya. Can I? Will you let me? [kiss] I wanna feel you spurt all over me. I want us to be covered in each other’s juices.

[passionate moaning]

(passionate tone)  
Just . . . just don’t cum inside me. I’d love to feel that shit pelting my cervix--don’t get me wrong. But I-I just can’t have a baby right now. Kay? Tell me when you’re ready and I’ll--[shudder]--do the rest.

[passionate moans and kisses]

(excited tone)  
Fuck! I just felt you twitch inside me. You’re close, right? Gimme a big load, baby. I wanna bathe in it. Make me creamy. Make me a dirty, creamy slut. That’s it. That’s it. That’s it. Cum! Cum hard! Do it, you fuck! Do it now!

[satisfied gasps and moans as he cums on you]

(satisfied tone)  
Holy shit. You shot it *everywhere*. [giggle] Even managed to get some on my face from all the way down there. [sigh] That was . . . an *amazing* load. God, if you’d blasted that shit inside me, I would’ve gotten pregnant for sure.

[long gentle kiss]

Y’know when Tom knocked me up, he only so much as dribbled inside me. [giggle] But *that*--what you just gave me--*that* was a real man’s load. Hell, you probably would’ve knocked me up four times over with a creampie like that.

[soft kiss]

[gentle sigh] Shit, baby. We’re filthy. [giggle] Covered in cum and dirt. I love it. Makes my skin tingle.

(short pause)

As romantic as this is--y’know--lying in each other’s arms under the stars . . . I think we’d better head back. Don’t wanna fall asleep and have a groundskeeper find us in the morning, do we? [soft kiss]

[groan as you get up]

Follow me. If we’re careful, we can sneak into the public shower in the gym without anyone seeing us. Grab your clothes and stay quiet. I know the way.

(pause)

{cut background noise}

(narration)  
After some stealthy maneuvering, the two of you made it to the showers undetected. You held each other close as the water washed the remnants of your lovemaking away. The cum and mud from your passionate exchange circled the drain, and you gazed into each other’s eyes--knowing full well that the mishaps of the past had been erased, and that a new, unshakable bond had been formed.

==========End Audio 9==========

==========Section 3A - Cook Her Dinner (Begin Audio 10)==========

{sizzling sounds of cookware on the stovetop throughout the first part of this section}

So let me get this straight. You aced every class in school, you’re a famous writer, your bartending skills are . . . exceptional--to say the least. And~ you know how to cook?! Who even are you?

[giggle]

I don’t suppose you’re, like, fluent in mandarin too, are you?

(short pause)

You *are*?! . . . Right. Ima head out. See ya, dork.

[soft chuckle followed by a sigh]

Seriously though, you may have been a loser back in school, but you’re *way* outta my league now. I almost feel bad about all the times I fucked with you. [giggle] *Almost*.

Mmmm, that smells so good. You really know what you’re doing, huh? Reminds me of--[soft chuckle]--remember that chemistry lab we did? Senior year?

(short pause)

Yeah~, not one of my finest moments, I’ll admit. While you were getting some test tubes, I added some shit to your beaker--y’know, thinking it’d be funny to ruin your little experiment. Imagine the look on my face when it exploded. [soft chuckle] Must’ve been fun for you--watching them cart me off to the emergency room.

(short pause)

(surprised tone)  
You--*you* were the one who carried me out? What the fuck?! Why didn’t anyone tell me that? Hell, why didn’t *you* tell me that?

(short pause)

(annoyed tone)  
No, I don’t remember anything! Why would I? I just remember waking up in the hospital. I wasn’t--

[gasp]

(shocked tone)  
You what? You . . . gave me CPR? I . . . why would you even do that? I mean, why wouldn’t you just let me--y’know--*die* or something? You’d think after all the hell I put you through--I mean . . . why would you save me?

(skeptical tone)  
You weren’t--y’know--just giving me CPR to suck my face, were you? [giggle]

(playful tone)  
You dorky pervert. I oughta--no! Come here, you little weasel!

[playful giggles as you fight with him]

[sigh]

(serious tone)  
Seriously, though . . . thank you. I was in the hospital for, like, a week. When I woke up, they said I was lucky to be alive. If you hadn’t . . . *done* what you did, I . . . probably wouldn’t have made it.

(awkward pause)

(nervous tone)  
I, um . . . I should really--why don’t I go set the table while you finish up. I’ll just--yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do. [nervous giggle]

(pause)

{cut background noise}

(you can make eating/drinking sounds throughout the rest of this section if you please)

God, this tastes amazing, seriously. Hate to break it to you, mister fancy-pants writer, but you may have missed your calling in life. This sweet potato stuff is a fuckin’ winner.

(short pause)

(playful tone)  
Oh~, it’s a *puree*, is it? Is that one of those fancy words you use in your books? [giggle] Just fuckin’ with you. It’s delicious.

(short pause)

Speaking of which . . . you’ve got a little *puree* on your cheek. No, not there--the other side. Higher--y’know what? Let me do it.

(short pause)

Relax, dork. I’m just gonna . . .

[licking sound quickly evolving into a passionate kiss]

[gasp]

(dazed tone)  
I, um . . . what just happened? Are we . . . are we really . . . ?

[shuddering sigh]

(quiet tone)  
Fuck it. Let’s have sex. Please, I . . . I want it. I want *you*.

(pause)

(narration)  
To fuck her on the table, go to audio 20.

To fuck her on the couch, go to audio 21.

To take her to the bedroom, go to audio 11.

==========End Audio 10==========

==========Section 3B - Take Her to the Bedroom (Begin Audio 11)==========

[passionate kissing as you open and close the door]

(passionate tone)  
I’m so horny, baby. Gonna drain those balls of yours.

[continued kissing]

[soft chuckle] Let's get those pants off. {unzipping sound} I need to see what I'm workin' with here.

[sound of clothes being shed]

(shocked tone)  
Holy fuckballs! That's a *nice* cock you got there. And it's not even hard yet. Why don't we, um, *do* something about that? [soft giggle]

(compassionate tone)  
No, no. You don't have to do anything. Just lie down on the bed and keep your eyes on me. I'm gonna strip for you, baby.

(pause)

(seductive tone)  
How do you like my tits? Are they . . . what you were expecting? [giggle] Aw, thanks baby. Flattery *will* get you places with me.

(pause)

And . . . what about my pussy? It's nice and smooth . . . and *tight* . . . just for you. What do you think? [sensual gasp] No need to say anything; I think your cock just answered for you. It's *so* hard.

[sound of you getting on the bed]

Fuck, your sheets feel good on my skin. Are they silk? [soft moan] You sure know how to treat a girl.

[long gentle kiss]

(quiet tone)  
I . . . I just . . .

[gentle sobbing]

(sad tone)  
I’m sorry--[sniffle]--It’s not you, it’s . . . it’s me. This is just so--[sniffle]--so wrong.

[stifled sob]

No, it’s not that. You--you’re wonderful. I wanna fuck you, it’s just. [whimper] I ruined your childhood. I took everything from you. [sniffle] I beat you up, I belittled you in front of the other kids, I made you scared to go to classes you loved, I-I’m a fucking monster.

[sobbing]

And even after all that--[whimper]--you’ve been nothing but kind to me. [stifled sob] I don’t deserve it! I shouldn’t even be in your house.

[gentle sobbing]

I’m just a sad, hateful, talentless loser. Why should you ever forgive me?

(pause)

(narration)  
To forgive her, go to audio 22.

To spring your trap and unleash your vengeance upon her, go to audio 8.

==========End Audio 11==========

==========Section 3C - Fuck Her on the Balcony (Begin Audio 12)==========

{background cricket noises throughout this entire section}

[long sigh]

Man, look at that view. It’s gorgeous! I can see the whole city from over that ridge.

(short pause)

This is nice, y’know. The fresh air’s really clearin’ my head. [sigh] And that gentle breeze on my skin--I love it.

(short pause)

Just outta curiosity, do you even *have* neighbors?

(short pause)

Hmmm, so you’re telling me there’s nobody around for miles? Nobody within earshot?

[soft giggle]

(seductive tone)  
So~, what you’re saying is . . . if you were to--I dunno--bend me over the railing and~ . . . fuck me ragged while I scream your name at the top of my lungs . . . nobody would hear it? Nobody in the whole wide world?

(short pause)

Fuck, it sounds like we could get away with just about *anything*, don’t ya think?

[long gentle kiss]

(soft, submissive tone)  
A-again. Please. Kiss me again.

[passionate kiss]

(excited tone)  
You taste so good baby. I-I need you to fuck me. I need it right now. Please, I’m so damn needy. Just--fuck yeah, let’s get these clothes off.

[sound of clothes being shed]

You got a nice lookin’ chest. Wanna see mine too?

(playfully seductive tone)  
[giggle] Show me your cock, and I’ll show you the goods. What do ya say, dork? Wanna see my big titties? Get those jeans off. I need to--[gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Shit, I’ve never seen a man unhook a bra that fast. Hey--hey, that’s not the deal, dude. It’s tit for tat, not--[gasp]--*Fuck*, that feels good. That’s right, baby. Play with those tits. Squeeze them--[moan]--and massage them. God, I love it. I love how *eager* you are. [sigh] Come here.

[long, moaning kiss]

(excited tone)  
Fuck, what’re you doing? You’re kissing down my--[whimper]--down my neck, and--[shocked gasp] Oh my god! You’re--you’re--

[gasps and moans as he sucks your tits]

Keep sucking. Keep sucking my tits, baby. God, it feels so nice. I-I’m dripping wet.

[continued gasps and moans]

(seductive tone)  
Your mouth is making me tingle. God, my whole body’s aching. I need you . . . to fuck me. Please, I’m so horny. I’m so--[shocked gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Ow, hey! Don’t be so rough. If you wanted to take me doggy, all you had to do was--[gasp]--Fuck!

[surprised gasps and moans]

(breathless, passionate tone)  
Jesus fucking christ! You’re fucking me like you mean it. I didn’t think it’d be like this. It’s like your cock’s trying to blow right through my cervix. You fuckin’ animal! I love it!

[continued gasps and moans]

Harder! Harder! You’re hitting my baby box so good~. [whimper]

(concerned tone)  
Maybe . . . maybe you should be wearing a rubber. I-I don’t--I mean, I’m really fertile right now. If you--[pained gasp]

[intensified gasps and moans]

(passionate tone)  
You’re right! Fuck it! Fuck the condom! I want it raw! I want your raw cock as deep as possible! Fucking fuck me, you fucking bastard! Tear my pussy up! [crying moan] God, it hurts so good! It’s so fucking good!

[cry of pain]

(angry tone)  
My hair! Quit it! That--that fuckin’ hurts, dude! That’s--mmmmf!

[cut off by a passionate kiss; you reciprocate]

[gasp as you break the kiss]

(breathless, desperate tone)  
We’re making such a--[gasp]--such a mess, baby. It’s running down my legs. I don’t think I can--[moan]--hang on much longer. I can’t--[moaning cry]

(excited tone)  
M-my clit! You’re rubbing my fucking lovebud, you--you dorky fuckin’ sex god! Don’t stop! I wanna blow like a fuckin’ geyser! Do it! Make me cum, baby! Make me explode!

[excited gasps and whimpers as you approach orgasm]

You gonna cum? Gonna--[whimper]--gonna gimme that creamy load? [passionate gasp] Not inside! I’m not ready to be a mommy! Pull out, and paint my back white! I’ll cum with you! Just a sec, baby. Just--just--just--I’m cumming! Bathe me! Shower me with cum!

[improv orgasm]

(breathless, tired tone; intermittent heavy breathing)  
I can’t . . . I think . . . I think I’m gonna have a heart attack. You . . . you’re unbelievable. I haven’t been fucked like that since . . . I don’t think I’ve *ever* been fucked like that.

[dazed giggle]

God, you came so hard, you . . . I saw some of your cum flying clear over my head. [sigh] And the way I squirted, I-I think I watered your lawn for you. Like a fuckin’ fountain, baby.

(goofy, playful tone)  
Look out below~. [giggle]

[long exhausted sigh]

Come here. Lemme clean that cock off for ya, baby.

[improv blowjob sounds]

[gasp]

You taste good. Here . . . kiss me and see for yourself.

[long gentle kiss]

[sigh of relief]

That was, um--well, to be honest, that was the best fuck of my life.

(short pause)

I already said that? [sigh] Sorry, dude. My brain is . . . fuckin’ toast right now. Ask me to talk sense tomorrow.

[soft kiss]

I’m . . . covered . . . in sweat and cum. Don’t suppose I can . . . use your shower? [giggle] Thanks, dork. No! Not, a dork. That’s . . . that’s nothing less than an insult after *that* performance.

[long moaning kiss]

Why don’t you join me? I’d, uh . . . I’d love the company. [soft kiss]

(pause)

{cut background noise}

(narration)  
You held each other close in the shower. No words were exchanged; there was a quiet, throbbing affinity between you--one that resonated even in total silence. Afterward, you quickly dried each other off, and collapsed on the bed. You weren’t conscious long, but before you slipped into your peaceful sleep, you could’ve sworn you heard a gentle whisper and the words . . . ’I love you’.

==========End Audio 12==========

==========Section 3D - Fight Back (Begin Audio 13)==========

(annoyed tone)  
Hey! Stop fuckin’ struggling, you dork. You got nothing on me. I’m bigger than you, and those ludes I gave you are starting to kick in.

[loud grunt]

(mean tone)  
Face it, loser. Nothing’s changed. You’re still the same scared, little smartass who can’t stand up for himself, and I’m still your worst fucking nightmare. Besides, look at your cock. You *need* this, and you know it. So why not just sit back and take it? Why not fuck me pregnant? You know you wanna.

[annoyed grunt]

(angry tone)  
Fuck you, you little cocksucker! You’re knocking me up whether you like it or not. And when I birth your fucking bastard, you’re gonna write me a nice, fat check. That’s right, fucktard. Child support. And maybe I won’t blow it *all* on drugs and alcohol. Maybe I’ll share a little with the snot-nosed brat. [evil giggle] Or maybe not. Who gives a fuck? It’s not about the kid, it’s about fucking *you* like a pig.

[giggle]

(sadistic tone)  
Because I like it. I *like* stomping on losers’ hopes and dreams. You think you’re so~ smart. But, in the end, all those brains--all that creativity--all that philosophical bullshit. None of it is gonna save you from *me*. And that gets me off. That shit’s *fun*. So get hard, and get fucked, bitch! You’re not gonna--

{loud shattering sound}

[pained yelp]

(shocked, angry tone)  
Ow! You fuck! You motherfucking--

[shifting sound as he gets on top of you]

Get off! Get *off*, you dork! I’ll *kill* you!

{sound of blows being levied as he beats the shit out of you}

[pained grunts, yelps, and cries]

(pause)

[weak cough]

(indignant tone)  
Fuck! [gasp] I’m bleeding, you asshole! This . . . this isn’t over, you hear me! Not by a fucking long shot! I’m gonna--you’re so . . .

[sobbing]

(sad tone)  
God damn it! [stifled sob] Fuck this shit. Just leave me here. See what I care.

[continued sobbing]

Can’t even do anything right. [sniffle] God, I’m such a fuck-up.

[continued sobbing]

I lost my job . . . my boyfriend left me . . . I got nothing to pay the rent with. [sniffle] And on top of that, I can’t even dominate a little shit like you anymore. I’m fuckin’ trash. [stifled sob] Should just slit my wrists and end my pathetic ass once and for all.

[continued sobbing]

(pause)

(narration)  
To leave her be, go to audio 23.

To comfort her, go to audio 24.

==========End Audio 13==========

==========Section 3E - Let Her Rape You (Begin Audio 14)==========

(sadistic tone)  
Such a sad~, little dork. Can’t even bring yourself to fight, can you? [sigh] You never could. That’s what makes it so easy. [giggle]

(short pause)  
Gotta say, though. It’d be more fun if you put up a fight--or a struggle, at the very least. No? Not even gonna try? You fuckin’ sad sack. Well, don’t suppose it really matters. I’m gonna be draining those heavy balls of yours in a few minutes, one way or another. Let’s get started, dork.

[moan as you rub his cockhead against your slit]

You look so pathetic lying there. Like a half-dead fuckin’ fish just waiting to be butchered. [giggle] God, I can see the hate in your eyes. You gotta ask yourself, though. If you hate me so much, then why’s your cock--

[passionate moan as you sink down onto his cock]

(seductive tone)  
\--So fuckin’ hard?

[gasps and moans as you ride him]

(mean tone)  
If you hated me so much--[gasp]--I’d expect your cock to be like a wad of bubblegum. But instead, it’s more like a fuckin’ crowbar. [giggle] You *want* this, don’t you? You wanna get raped by me.

[continued gasps and moans]

Bet you’re wondering what I want with your baby, right? [moan] Two things. First, after I blow your kid outta my cunt, I’m gonna want some child support. [giggle] That’s right, dork. You’re gonna be paying for this baby’s welfare for the rest of your miserable life.

[continued gasps and moans]

Second--[gasp]--I may not have payed much attention in school, but I learned a thing or two about genetics. [sigh] And, thing is, a smart, nerdy guy like you--your genes oughta make a *smart* baby.

[evil giggling]

(musing tone)  
Maybe he’ll grow up to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or whatever the fuck you are. Either way, he’s sure to be a supportive child. And then it’s easy street for me.

[intensified gasps and moans]

So, yeah--[whimper]--it’s about cash. Well, cash and making *your* life even worse. Which, gotta say, is about the only thing that’s *ever* gotten me off. [giggle] Because your sad, little micropenis sure isn’t doing the trick.

[continued gasps and moans]

(seductive tone)  
You close? Gonna blow that load for me?

[giggle]

(condescending tone)  
Not a surprise. Didn’t expect a little girl like you to last long. Why don’t you just let go. Just gimme that nut and call it a night.

[long moan]

(passionate tone)  
Come on, dork! Blow that shit! Fuckin’ fertilize me! Gimme that baby batter! Do it! Be a good fucktoy, and do it! Blast it in me!

[long satisfied sigh with intermittent gasps and moans as he cums in you]

(mean tone)  
The fuck was that? You call that a creampie? Hmph! You barely so much as trickled in me. What’s the matter? Don’t your nuts work? Maybe you should cut that shit off, and just ask the doctor to give you a cunt. Might suit you better.

[giggle]

(satisfied tone)  
Should be enough, though. What with me ovulating and all. In a few months, I’ll be a nice~, juicy preggo, and you’ll be--

[annoyed sigh]

(angry tone)  
Oh, what the fuck? Are you seriously crying? Shut the fuck up! [smacking sound]

Dry your god damn tears, princess, and get the fuck outta my apartment. And know this, dork. If you go to the police, it’ll be your word against mine. And don’t think for a minute that you’ll be more convincing than me.

(feigning victimhood; sad, scared tone)  
Oh, officer. I would’ve filed a report sooner, but he--[stifled sob]--he said he’d *kill* me if I told anyone. I was--[whimper]--so scared. He’s a rapist--a *monster*! Please keep me safe from him.

[sobbing trailing off into evil giggles]

Got it? Now fuck off. I’ve gotta figure out how I’m gonna spend all the money I’ve got coming my way. Don’t worry, I’ll give some to the kid. Just enough to keep em’ alive. [giggle]

(pause)

(narration)  
You stumbled onto the street, clothes torn, and mind racing. You’d been raped, humiliated, and utterly defeated. She hadn’t changed a bit. What a fool you were. To think that someone that rotten could turn over a new leaf.

You meekly got in the backseat of your car and began to pass out from the drugs, knowing full well that things were about to get a lot harder for you. You tried your best, but your actions were too kind, and your nerve was lacking. And for that you get . . . a bad ending . . .

==========End Audio 14==========

==========Section 3F - Let Her Blow You (Begin Audio 15)==========

(all your dialogue in this section should be spoken clearly, but quietly; you’re in a public theater, so don’t draw attention to yourself)

{same background movie sounds as Audio 7 for this entire section}

[long passionate kiss]

(seductive tone)  
Ready to get your dick sucked in a crowded theater? [soft giggle] So~ dangerous. What if we get caught?

[soft kiss]

I hope we do. I hope someone sees you bust a nut down my throat. God, I’m getting wet just thinking about it. Lemme just~

[sound of you getting on your knees]

(annoyed tone)  
Shit! The floor’s all sticky. What the fuck am I kneeling in?

[sigh]

(seductive tone)  
You better make this worth my while, dork.

{unzipping sound}

(playful tone)  
Not a bad start. I had no idea you were *this* hard for me. Did *I* do this? Or was it the slutty blonde on the big screen? [giggle] Relax, dork. I’m just fuckin’ with you. I *know* it was me. Y’know how I know? Because . . . 

(seductive whispering)  
You’ve been hard for me all~ night long.

[soft kiss]

(excited tone)  
Oh! Your cock twitched when I kissed it. He’s an excitable little guy, isn’t he? So~ cute. He just needs a little love.

[a couple more gentle cock kisses]

(serious tone)  
Now listen, dude. You gotta keep quiet, okay. If we get caught, we’re fucked--and not in the good way. I do *not* want to spend the night in a jail cell. Trust me, I’m--erm--speaking from experience.

(short pause)

(seductive tone)  
Good. Now . . . just lie back and enjoy the show. I’m gonna take good~ care of you.

[improv blowjob sounds]

[gasp]

Precum already? [soft chuckle] Aren’t we eager? You should pace yourself. I hear this movie’s a long one.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[gasp]

Shit, baby. It . . . it tastes so fuckin’ good. You could bottle this shit, and it’d sell out. [soft giggle] Yeah, maybe not. But I’d buy the whole damn stock. I love it.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[surprised gagging sound as he thrusts into your mouth]

[shocked gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Fuck! Don’t surprise me like that. I--no I loved it! It’s just . . . we don’t wanna get caught do we? If you’re gonna fuck my mouth, do it gently.

[improv blowjob sounds with intermittent gagging]

[gasp]

(excited tone)  
God, you’re big. I wonder if I can take you balls deep. [surprised giggle] Felt you twitch when I said that. Does your dorky cock wanna feel the inside of my throat? Yeah? Well, in that case, brace yourself baby. I’m gonna suck you to the hilt.

[improv deep throat sounds]

[gasp followed by deep breaths]

(seductive tone)  
I feel you pulsing. No, it’s okay. You don’t have to pull out. We’d make a scene if you did that. Just cum in my mouth, baby. That’s right. Plant that nut in my cock-stuffed throat. I wanna gag on it.

[improv fast, passionate blowjob sounds]

[surprised grunt as he cums in your mouth]

[audible gulping sounds as you swallow his cum]

[satisfied gasp]

(satisfied tone)  
Awesome! Fuck the popcorn--movie munchies can’t beat the half-gallon of cum you just shot in my stomach. [satisfied sigh] I gotta tell ya, I’m getting really worked up here. My panties are *soaked*.

(seductive tone)  
I need you to fuck me now. You can do me here, in front of the whole audience--[passionate kiss]--or we can go somewhere more . . . private. Your call, baby. But I’m gettin’ dicked tonight one way or another.

(pause)

{cut background noise}

(narration)  
To live dangerously, go to audio 16.

To take the safe route, go to audio 17.

==========End Audio 15==========

==========Section 3G - Fuck Her in Your Seat (Begin Audio 16)==========

(all your dialogue in this section should be spoken clearly, but quietly; you’re in a public theater, so don’t draw attention to yourself)

{same background movie sounds as Audio 7 for this entire section}

(nervous tone)  
Are you sure about this? I know it’s dark, but . . . I mean, let’s face it. A busty girl bouncing on your cock is *pretty* noticeable, don’t ya think?

(short pause)

If you say so. It should be fine. I mean, I’m perched on your lap and nobody seems to be onto us yet. Good thing we’re the only ones in the back row. I, uh, there’s just one problem.

(seductive tone)  
When I take that big cock inside me, it’s gonna make me moan like a bitch in heat. So I’m gonna need you to kiss me while I sink down on you. Okay? [giggle] Good. Here I go.

[passionate kiss with muffled moans as you sink down on him]

[gasp as you break the kiss]

(worried tone)  
Fuck, fuck, fuck. I dunno if I can do this. My pussy’s on fire. My whole body’s shaking. I-I mean, no, nobody’s seen us yet, but I don’t--mmmf!

[cut off by a sloppy kiss]

(seductive tone)  
Your cock was *made* for this pussy. Such a tight fit--god, I’m gripping you like a vice. [soft moan]

(panicked tone)  
Shit! Sorry, I-I can’t control myself. I’m just so--just fuckin’ kiss me, dork!

[long passionate kiss as you continue riding him]

[gasp]

I can feel it, baby. All that slick precum. It’s dripping outta my sopping pussy. [gasp] Shit, I just realized--you really oughta be wearing a condom. It’s uh . . . well, it’s my fertile time of the month. You could get me pregnant so damn easily. Hell, we might be heading that direction already with all that warm dick-juice sloshing around in me.

[long gentle kiss]

(seductive tone)  
You don’t even care, do you? God, you look so hungry. [whimper] I guess I could just . . . I dunno--I guess I could let you finish in my raw cunt. [stifled moan] But I’m not having your baby, got it? You’re buying me a pill first thing in the morning. Deal?

[passionate kiss]

[giggle] I’ll take *that* as a yes.

[continued kissing and muffled moans]

[surprised gasp]

(shocked tone)  
Shit, sorry! I fuckin’ kicked the popcorn over. Jesus, I-I hope nobody heard that. Doesn’t seem like they’re onto us.

(passionate tone)  
This is so fuckin’ hot, baby. Just the thought of getting caught. Having the crowd gaze at us while we fuck--such a turn on, isn’t it? [soft kiss] And the thought of you blowing inside me--fucking me pregnant. God, this is so dangerous. You’re a dangerous dork. [giggle] The *best* kind.

[sloppy, passionate kissing]

I think I’m gettin’ close. I’m gonna squirt like a garden hose.

{cut background noise}

You close too? Gettin’ ready to spurt? Fuck yeah, baby. Do it! Gimme that nut! I wanna feel it splashing against my baby box. I need to--what’s wrong?

(confused tone)  
Wait, why’s it so quiet all of a sudden? What happened to the movie? What’re you . . . what’re you lookin’ at? The--oh god! The lights are coming on! I--

[shocked gasp as you turn your head]

(panicked tone; talking to a police officer standing at the end of the row)  
Oh! Oh, um . . . What, uh . . . What seems to be the problem, officer? [nervous giggle] Oh, y’know. We were just . . . just . . . 

I~ don’t suppose you could let us finish?

(short pause)

Oh, fuck it. Arrest us already.

(pause)

(narration)  
You spent that night in a cold cell, and with blue balls no less. What were you thinking? Having crazy, baby-making sex in a crowded theater? You couldn’t believe how stupid you’d been. I mean, it’s not like this is a fictional story where sexy shit just works out so you can get off. This is the real world--with real consequences. And in this world, you got . . . a bad ending . . .

==========End Audio 16==========

==========Section 3H - Fuck Her in the Bathroom (Begin Audio 17)==========

[passionate kissing as you open and close the door]

(passionate tone)  
[giggle] Not a bad idea, dork. I’ve always wanted to get fucked in a public bathroom. So fuckin’ dirty. Let’s not be stupid, though. Here. Go put the cleaning sign up on the door and lock it behind you. I’ll check the stalls for lookie-loos.

(pause)

Yeah, we’re good. Now come here. Stick that tongue down my throat some more. I wanna taste you.

[long passionate kiss]

(surprised tone)  
Oooh! What’re you doing?

{thudding sound as he lifts you up and sets you on the countertop}

[surprised gasp]

(seductive tone)  
[soft chuckle] Never thought you had it in you. Y’know, to take charge like this. [moan as he kisses your neck] To just casually toss me on the counter like a rag doll. You grew some balls since high school, didn’t you?

[long moan]

Bet you wish you could’ve done *that* back in school, right? [soft giggle] Bet you *dreamed* of forcing me up against a wall. I wonder, what *would* you have done if you had me pinned to a wall, hmm?

[gentle kiss]

Would you have taken revenge, or maybe . . .

(whispering)  
My pussy?

[shocked yelp]

(excited tone)  
Speak of the devil! You just ripped my panties off, you fuckin’ animal! Well, what are you waiting for? Take it, baby. Take that pussy. It’s yours. You can--

[passionate gasp]

(passionate tone)  
Oh my god! Your mouth! Feels--[whimper]--feels so good on my clit. God damn! You’re grazing it with your teeth. [gasp] Be gentle. Please! I’m really sensitive down there.

[gasps and moans as he licks your pussy]

Do you . . . do you mind if I put my hand on the back of your head? Mmm? Okay. [sensual moan] Good boy. Good fuckin’ boy. Can’t believe--[stifled moan]--you’re eating me out . . . and in a shady-ass bathroom no less.

[continued gasps and moans]

(desperate tone)  
Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m--[passionate moan]--I’m sorry for calling you a dork. It was--[whimper]--nothing less than an insult. You’re such a--[gasp]--fuckin’ stud. Gonna . . . squirt . . . all over your fuckin’ face.

[intensified gasps and moans]

You want it, baby? Wanna drink my pussy milk? Don’t be shy, you did this. It’s *your* fault. Take some responsibility, you fuck! I--[whimper]--I’m so close to the edge. Feels like I’m gonna burst.

[shuddering moan]

I’m--oh god--I’m there! I’m cumming! Open wide, baby! It’s gonna be a big one! Fuck! I’m--I’m--I’m~

[Improv orgasm]

(exhausted tone)  
Holy shit! What a fuckin’ shot that was. You--[giggle]--you should see your face. I drenched you.

[long satisfied sigh]

I gotta tell ya, I . . . I’m feeling kinda nostalgic. Mhmm. I’m--[soft chuckle]--thinkin’ back to junior year.

(short pause)

Oh~, good to see you’re nostalgic too. Though, I’d wager it’s more like PTSD for you. [giggle]

[sigh]

I think it was something called, “liquid ass”. [giggle] Yeah, I know. Filled a water balloon with the stuff and pelted you in the face with it after third period. You looked--[soft chuckle]--*exactly* like you do right now. Like a drowned rat.

(short pause)

God, you must’ve stunk for a *week*. [soft chuckle] But, I gotta say, *this* smell--right now--isn’t so bad. Mhmm. You smell like sex. I love it.

[long passionate kiss]

This is about the time I’d ask you to put on a condom, but . . .

(seductive whispering)  
I think I’d rather have the real deal.

[soft kiss]

(seductive tone)  
What do ya say? Wanna fuck me raw?

[shocked gasp as he penetrates you]

[giggle] Your cock has a funny way of answering for you, doesn’t it?

[passionate gasps and moans as he fucks you]

(passionate tone)  
Deeper! Fuck me deeper! As deep as possible, baby! [shocked yelp] That’s it! Nail my fuckin’ cervix! Harder! Harder!

[continued gasps and moans]

Look in my eyes! I just wanna gaze at you. You’re such a fuckin’ stud! I don’t know why I ever bullied you! Shoulda *fucked* you instead! The fuck was I thinking?!

[long sloppy kiss]

{loud knock on the bathroom door}

[surprised gasp]

(angry tone; addressing the third party)  
Fuck off! I’m cleaning in here! Can’t you read the fuckin’ sign?! The hell’s wrong with you?!

(pause)

(seductive tone; addressing the listener)  
Think that did the trick? Hope it wasn’t staff, or we’re *fucked*. What are you--?

(indignant tone)  
Hey! Don’t pull out! We’re not done yet. Why’re you--?

[grunt as he pulls you off the counter]

{slamming sound as he pins you to the wall}

[pained yelp]

(excited tone)  
Fuck yeah, baby! Pin me to the wall! That’s the kinda rough shit I’m into! You wanna--[grunt]--finish in my ass? God, I’d love to feel you up in my guts! Do it! Fuck me bloody if you have to! I don’t give a fuck!

[pained cry]

(passionate tone)  
God damn, that hurts so good! I love gettin’ my ass ripped to shreds! Fuck me! Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow!

[pained cries and gasps]

Harder! Go harder! I said harder, you fuck!

[intensified cries and gasps]

[shuddering whimper] I can feel you in my stomach. You--[gasp]--you gettin’ close, baby? Gettin’ ready to blow in my guts? [giggle] Fuck yeah, let me have it! I wanna feel that shit hitting me deep.

[shuddering gasps and moans]

When you cum, just blow your load as hard as you can. [moan] I-I think--I think I’m cumming too! Let’s cum together! Just--fuck!--just let go! Let go in my ass! Let it flow, baby! I-I--Now!

[Improv orgasm]

(exhausted tone)  
Holy shit. Holy fuckin’ shit. Thank you. That was . . . that was really special.

[long moan]

You can, um, pull out now. I wanna see it dripping outta my hole.

[long sensual sigh as he pulls out]

My *fucking* god . . . that . . . that’s a *lot* of cum. [sigh] Swear to god, man, I’m gonna be shitting your load for days after that. [giggle] Thank you so much, baby.

[long sensual kiss]

Hopefully the police aren’t waiting for us outside that door. [soft chuckle] We were probably a bit too loud for our own good, huh?

[sigh]

Well . . . let’s get dressed and face the music. Worst case scenario . . . well, at least we got to fuck like lunatics in a dirty public bathroom. That’s gotta be worth some jail time, don’t ya think?

(pause)

(narration)  
To your eternal relief, there was nobody lying in wait when you opened the door. Against all odds, you had pulled it off. You returned to your seats, raised the armrest between you, and cuddled for the rest of the film. It was truly a night to remember. As the credits rolled, you gently stroked her hair and gazed into her shimmering eyes--knowing full well that this was only the first of many bathroom escapades in your bright future.

==========End Audio 17==========

==========Section 3I - Assrape Her (Begin Audio 18)==========

(terrified tone)  
No . . . No! Get off me, you freak! I don’t wanna! No, no, no!

[struggling sounds as he turns you on your stomach]

Please . . . don’t do this. I’m sorry--*really*--for everything. I--[whimper]--I know I hurt you. I can see that now. I can . . . I can make it right! Just let me go. Please, I don’t--

{unzipping sound}

(panicked tone)  
Fuck, no! Not my ass! Please! I’ve never taken it there before! I-I’ll do anything else! Take my pussy! Fuck my mouth if you want! Just not my ass! I-I’m serious.

[sobbing]

(saddened tone)  
I’m so sorry. [whimper] Have mercy. Please--[stifled sob]--I’m so scared. I dont--

[pained gasp]

(panicked tone)  
Stop it! You can’t just put it in like that! At least--[whimper]--at least use some lube! You’re gonna rip me to pieces if you do it like that! Are you even listening to me?! What the fuck’s wrong with you?!

[intense cry of pain as he penetrates you]

Bastard! Fucking bastard! What the fuck?! You can’t do this! This is a fucking assrape, you fuck! You--[pained cry]--god, it fucking hurts!

[pained grunts and yelps]

Get outta my ass, you rapist cunt! I’ll fucking kill you! You hear me?! You’re gonna regret this! I’m gonna--[stifled sob]--fuck you up. Mark my words, cocksucker!

[continued grunts and yelps]

(crying for help)  
Help me! Somebody help me! He’s killing me! He’s killing me with his cock! [sharp cry of pain] It hurts! It fucking hurts so bad! Help me~!

[weakened grunts and yelps]

(pained, tired tone)  
What did I do? [sobbing] What did I do to deserve this? I never--[gasp]--I never hurt you like this. And you know it. This isn’t fair.

[long painful moan]

I-I’m bleeding. You monster, I’m bleeding. Please stop. It’s--[sniffle]--it’s agony. Just . . . just stop and I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I’ll just walk away, and--[shocked gasp]

(panicked tone)  
Are you gonna cum? What? No! Not inside! Pull out, you idiot! I don’t want it! I don’t want your dirty cum in me! Stop it! Cum anywhere but there! Anywhere!

[grunts and moans]

No, no, no, no, no! Not inside! Not--[shocked gasp]

[stifled grunts and whimpers as he cums in you]

[sobbing]

(sad, defeated tone)  
Why? [sobbing] I didn’t want this. [sobbing] You fucking psycho.

[long pained moan as he pulls out of you]

What’re you--[whimper]--doing? What?!

(short pause)

(furious tone)  
Like hell I’m sucking your dick! Get that shit away from me! It was just in my ass! It’s disgusting!

[stifled sob]

I swear to fuckin’ god, if you put that piece of garbage in my mouth, you’ll fuckin’ regret it! You hear me?! You rapist son of a bitch?! You’ll--[muffled grunt as he puts his cock in your mouth]

[improv reluctant blowjob sounds]

[muffled shriek of furious anger]

(pause)

(narration)  
It took you a second to realize that your cock was no longer attached to your body. It wasn’t until you looked down and saw the blood spurting from the gory stump, that you realized what she’d done. In a frenzy of sheer panic, you fought with her--pulling at the end of your severed cock and pleading with her to release it from her clenched teeth. She refused.

After a minute of desperate clawing and pulling, you freed your cock from her mouth, but the bite force she’d exerted had left it shredded and barely recognizable. You seethed in anger as you stared down at the sad, mound of destroyed flesh that was once your manhood. Turning your attention to her once again, you found her laughing hysterically on the bed--her mouth twisted in a bloody, victorious grin.

In an act of pure rage, you tossed your cock aside, and retrieved your pistol from upstairs. You reentered the basement, and without hesitation, sent a bullet through her chest. She let out a pained shriek and a shuddering sigh and slumped over on the bed.

Defeated and dickless, you made your way to the upstairs bathroom, grabbed a towel and applied pressure to the wound. Unable to stop the bleeding, you knew you had no choice but to go to the hospital. You hurried to the car, and reached into your pocket for the keys, but found that they were missing.

Confused, you headed back to the basement, thinking they must’ve fallen out during the struggle. To your horror, you found the basement empty--her body gone, and no keys in sight. It was then that you realized the truth. Your keys had fallen onto the bed, and after surviving the gunshot, she’d used them to free herself and make her escape.

Your theory was verified only an hour later, when the police broke down your front door. It was over. You’d spend the next twenty years in prison for kidnapping, rape, and attempted murder. The ultimate irony was that, as a eunuch, you’d find yourself on the receiving end of many similar violations, courtesy of your bald, sweaty, rapist cellmate.

And *that*, my friend, is what we’d call . . . a bad ending . . .

==========End Audio 18==========

==========Section 3J - Force Her to Bear Your Child (Begin Audio 19)==========

(worried tone)  
Y-you’re gonna *breed* me? But that’s . . . that’s fuckin’ crazy! You can’t just tie me to a bed for nine months and force me to give birth!

(short pause)

Please. I-I’ll do anything else. Anything you want. Just not that. I . . . I’m not ready to be a mom.

{unzipping sound}

(panicked tone)  
No! You can’t! You’re--[whimper]--you’re completely insane! This is fucked up! Stop it! Get away from me! Get away!

[grunts and yelps as he gets on top of you]

Please--I. Look, listen--I’m sorry, okay? I get it, I really do. I know I ruined your childhood, but--[stifled sob]--but this is *so* much worse than anything I ever did to you. Please, I’m begging you, just let me go. I-I won’t tell anyone, I swear! We can just pretend this never happened, okay?

[gasp as he parts your slit with his cock]

(desperate tone)  
Oh god! No! I’ll--I’ll let you fuck my ass! You can cum down my throat--whatever you want! Just don’t breed me! Please! Anything but that! Anything!

[long moan as he enters you]

(enraged tone)  
Get out! Get out! Get out! I don’t want this! You hear me?! You motherfucker! I never did evil shit like this to you!

[gasps and moans as he fucks you]

I’m gonna kill you, ya hear me?! I’m gonna slit your fuckin’ throat and watch you choke to death! What I did in school--it’s gonna *pale* compared to the unholy fucking shitstorm I’m gonna rain down on you! You hear me?! You son of a bitch! You’re fucked!

[continued gasps and moans]

[spitting sound]

Eat shit, you fuck! You’re gonna *burn* in hell for this, y’know that? And you know *what*? I’m gonna be there too! I’m gonna torment you *forever*! You’ll never know a moment’s peace, you hear me?!

[continued gasps and moans]

And if by some fuckin’ miracle you keep me locked down long enough to have this baby . . . I’m gonna kill that little fucker too! I’ll feed him to you, piece by fuckin’ piece. Watch you choke on it! Then we’ll see how funny it is!

[long moan as you near your peak]

Shut up! I’m not cumming because of you and your little acorn dick! [sensual sigh] I’m gettin’ off thinking about all the ways I’m gonna *torture* your sorry ass! That’s all it is! So fuck you, cocksucker!

[intensified moans]

You close? Huh? Bout to make the biggest mistake of your pathetic, sad little life! If you spurt that shit in me, you’re *dead*! You hear me?! Dead!

[shuddering moan]

Do it! I dare you! I triple fuckin’ dog dare you! Go ahead and blast it in me! See what happens! Might as well eat a bullet while you’re at it! Cause that’s--[whimper]--I-I’m cumming! I can’t hang on! I hate you! Fuck!

[improv orgasm]

(quiet, seething tone)  
You’re dead. You’re a fucking dead man. I don’t know when, I don’t know how . . . but I’m gonna tear you down.

[quiet sobbing]

Sooner or later . . . you’re gonna pay.

(pause)

(narration)  
You left her there to stew in her seething rage. The sperm you’d pumped inside of her began to seep from her pussy, pooling on the sheets beneath her. For nine long months, you’d keep her locked in that room, never allowing her to see the sun or even take a breath of fresh air. You kept her well fed, and tended to her--taking extra care to ensure she couldn’t harm the baby growing inside her.

After a while, she accepted her fate. On the day of her first delivery, you strapped her to the bed once more, and watched her writhe in the throes of childbirth. She clawed, and cursed at you in a frenzy of obscenity so vile you could barely understand her. But, even still, you stroked her hair and whispered your encouragement to her, as she screamed in pain and pushed your daughter out into the world.

In the years to come, she’d go on to bear many healthy children for you. Despite her threats of vengeance, she would spend her entire life as nothing more than a broodmare. And while she lived a life of agony and despair--plotting retribution that would never come, you raised your children in the world above to be kind and compassionate, as she never could be.

==========End Audio 19==========

==========Section 4A - Fuck Her on the Dining Table (Begin Audio 20)==========

(seductive tone)  
Yeah? [soft kiss] You wanna do it right here? Wanna make a meal of *me*? [giggle]

[long passionate kiss]

Fuck yeah, that sounds hot as hell. Why don't you, um, take the roast back to the kitchen. Gotta make room on the table, y'know? [gentle kiss] And~, take your time while you're at it. I've got a surprise for when you get back. [soft chuckle]

(long pause)

How's *this* for a spread, dork? [giggle] Or, if you want, you can think of it as a buffet. Up to you, hot stuff.

[gentle sigh]

I've got all the fixings for you. A nice~, luscious breadbasket. Two cinnamon buns, fresh from the oven. [giggle] And, of course . . .

(seductive whispering)  
My dripping wet pussy . . . *stuffed* with your thick, creamy sweet potato puree.

[sensual sigh]

What do ya say, baby? Wanna dig in? A man like you *needs* his sustenance, don't ya think? Come here.

(short pause)

(annoyed tone)  
Actually, thinkin' about it, I'm gonna need you to strip. Mhmm. It's not fair for me to be spread eagle with my goods on display while you just gawk with all your clothes on. So drop your pants, dork. Lemme see what I'm working with.

[sound of clothes being shed]

[moaning sigh]

(seductive tone)  
Ooooh, I didn't know you were sporting a *footlong* for me. [soft chuckle] Hope you're carrying extra white sauce, cause I wanna get nice and sloppy before the night's over, if you know what I mean.

Now, get on your knees. I bet you're so~ hungry, right? Well, I've got just the thing, baby. Open wide, and lick my pussy clean.

[passionate gasps and moans as he eats the puree out of your pussy]

(passionate tone)  
[gasp] That's right. Eat up, you scrawny dork. Gotta put--[whimper]--more meat on those bones. God damn, your tongue feels good! Get in there. Deeper.

[continued gasps and moans]

How's it taste, baby? I think you'll find my pussy juice--[moan]--pairs well with your cooking. Am I right? [giggle]

[continued gasps and moans]

Keep going. Didn't your mama ever tell you to always clean your plate? [shuddering sigh] And besides, if you don't finish your vegetables, you can't have any dessert.

[moaning giggle]

I'm sure you know what we've got on the menu, right baby? Mhmm. That's right.

(seductive whispering)  
A nice~, creamy slice of pie.

[long moan]

And you can't have a slice of *my* pie until you eat up every. Last. Bit.

[intensified gasps and moaning as you approach orgasm]

(excited tone)  
Oh, god. I'm--I'm almost there! Open wide for me! I'm gonna give you something to wash it down. Ready? I'm--fuck--I'm cumming!

[improv orgasm as you squirt in his mouth]

(satisfied tone)  
Fuck, that was intense. I can't believe you licked me clean. [long sigh] It's time, baby. Time for dessert. Ready for a nice, gooey creampie? [giggle] Come here. You earned it.

[long shuddering moan as he enters you]

(passionate tone)  
You're in! God damn, I'm so full. So full, I can feel you in my stomach. [whimper] What're you waiting for? Don't hold back. Skewer me like a fuckin' pig!

[passionate gasps and moans as he fucks you]

You are *so* fucking hard, baby! Feels like a *bone* running through me. God damn, if I'd known you were sporting such a raging cock, I would've fucked you back in high school! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!

[continued gasps and moans]

I can feel you hitting my--[gasp]--fuckin' cervix every time you thrust! [long moan] I can practically feel the precum sticking to my walls.

[intensified gasps and moans]

I'm--I'm getting close to the edge again. [whimper] You too? You getting ready to blow, baby? Yeah? Wanna put a bun in my oven? [giggle] Fuck yeah! Do it inside me! Make me creamy!

[continued gasps and moans]

I know you want it. I know. I can see it all over your face. Go ahead, baby! Fill my pie! Don't think, just do it! I--oh god!

[improv orgasm]

(exhausted tone)  
I felt it. I--[moan]--I felt your hot ropes hitting my womb. Fuck, that's never happened before. [long sigh] Pull out. I wanna see the mess you made.

[long passionate moan as he withdraws from you]

(surprised tone)  
Wow! It's *pouring* outta me like a lava cake! [gasp] Quick! I need you to eat it! Yes, I mean your cum! Get down there and slurp it up for me.

[sensual moans as he licks the cum out of your pussy]

(satisfied tone)  
That's~ it. Good~ boy. Now, lemme taste it. Come here and kiss me.

[long, sloppy, passionate kiss]

[audible sound of swallowing]

[satisfied sigh] Delicious! That was *amazing*! *You're* amazing.

[soft giggle]

Now *that* was a meal. I'd order that any day of the week. Fuckin' unreal.

[long gentle kiss]

Seriously. Ten outta ten; would cum again. [giggle]

[continued kissing]

I, uh, *think* we may have trashed your dining room, dude. Sorry about that. Should we, uh, clean up now?

(short pause)

Gotta say, when I imagined helping you clean the dishes after dinner, I didn't expect to be watching cum circle the drain. [soft chuckle]

[soft kiss]

Let's get to it, baby.

(pause)

(narration)  
The two of you cleaned up and washed the dishes together, and you did it completely nude. Your naked bodies were spattered with sweat, cum, and the remnants of your home-cooked meal. You turned your head, and gazed at her skin, shimmering in the moonlight that poured in through the awning window. She smiled back at you.

Afterward, you headed upstairs and showered together. The sticky particles of food and cum swirled the drain, and you gently kissed each other under the running water. You dried each other off and went to bed with your bellies full. That night you had some of the best sleep of your life, and in the morning you had some of the best *breakfast* of your life too.

==========End Audio 20==========

==========Section 4B - Fuck Her on the Sofa (Begin Audio 21)==========

[passionate kissing]

{soft crashing sound as you both collapse onto the sofa}

(seductive tone)  
[giggle] You got a comfy couch. [gentle kiss] You realize we're about to mess it up *bad*, right?

[continued kissing]

Let's get these fuckin' clothes off.

[sound of clothes being shed; continued kissing]

I mean it. By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be scrubbing cum-stains outta this thing for *weeks*.

[continued kissing]

Come here. I want you to go down on me while I suck your cock. Mhmm. That's right, baby. We're gonna sixty nine the *shit* outta this couch. [giggle]

(short pause)

I'm just gonna . . . get on top of you, and~ . . . take your cock in my hand. [soft chuckle] What? Is my pussy intimidating when it's right there in front of you? You really *are* a dork, y'know that--[shocked gasp]

[long moan as he eats you out]

(excited tone)  
Damn, you're eager aren't you. Didn't think you'd--[whimper]--beat me to the punch like that. [long sigh] Well, might as well join in.

[improv blowjob sounds; intermittent moaning]

[gasp] Fuck, you're hard! How's my pussy, baby? Is it nice and wet for you? [moaning giggle] Make sure you come up for air, or you might drown in it.

[continued blowjob sounds and moaning]

[sensual sigh] Oh, baby, I think you've sprung a leak. There's *so* much precum. [gasp] And it's so thick. It's--[sucking sound]--it's delicious. I need more.

[continued blowjob sounds and moaning]

[surprised gagging sound as he thrusts his hips into your mouth]

[shuddering gasp] Hey down there! Gimme a warning next time you wanna buck those hips into my face. [giggle] I don't mind, but if you're not forward with me, I might just have to~ . . .

[grunt]

. . . smother you with my cunt. [surprised gasp] Wow, I can feel your chin digging into my clit. Keep--keep going, baby! I'm gonna take your cock in my throat now.

[improv deep throat sounds; intermittent moans]

[shuddering gasp]

(passionate tone)  
Fuck my throat, baby! I'm all yours!

[continued deep throat sounds and moaning]

[shuddering gasp]

I-I'm close! I'm gonna cum all over your fuckin' face! Get ready, baby! Here it . . . *comes*!

[improv orgasm]

(exhausted tone)  
Oh fuck . . . that was--[tired giggle]--that was *amazing*! You--what're you . . .

[surprised gasp]

(apologetic tone)  
Shit! Sorry, dude. I, uh, didn't realize I was sitting on your face. Come here.

(short pause)

(seductive tone)  
Fuck, baby, you're *soaked*. Lemme clean you up a bit.

[long sloppy kiss]

[sigh] I feel kinda bad, y'know. I had such an earth shattering orgasm, and . . . *you* still haven't cum yet.

[gentle kiss]

(seductive whispering)  
Lets *do* something about that, shall we?

(short pause)

No, no. You just sit tight. I'm just gonna get on your lap, okay.

[sensual sigh]

(excited tone)  
Jesus *fucking* christ. You're hard as a *rock*. And slick with precum too.

[soft kiss]

(nervous tone)  
Look, I um . . . well, the thing is . . . I'm ovulating right now. Don't get me wrong! I'd *love* to fuck you raw, but . . . well, I'm not lookin' for kids right now, y'know?

[sigh]

So~, if it's not too much trouble, could you reach into my bag and grab a rubber? Yep, it's just to your right. Mhmm.

(short pause)

(confused tone)  
What? You'll fuck me with the condom *only* if I stop calling you a dork? [giggle] You got a deal, baby. [soft kiss] From now on, you're not a dork.

(seductive whispering)  
You're my rock-hard *fuck* machine.

[passionate kissing]

(seductive tone)  
Okay--shit, that looks good on you. Bit of a tight fit, but . . . yeah, let's do it.

[shuddering gasp as he flicks your slit]

You ready? I'm just gonna lower myself down on top of you now. Look in my eyes, baby. That's it. I'm . . .

[long sensual moan as he penetrates you]

(passionate tone)  
God damn! God *fucking* damn! Your cockhead's flush against my cervix. Thank *fuck* you're wearing that condom.

[gasps and moans as you ride him]

Not that I--[moan]--wouldn't want you to raw-dog me right now, but . . . fuck, I'm fertile! You understand, right baby?

[long moaning kiss]

I promise, I'll . . . I'll take you bareback some other time. [whimper] On a safe day, I'll--I'll let ya blast it against my cervix, okay?

[continued gasps and moans]

Look in my eyes. Look in em'. [sensual kiss] I want you so bad, baby. So fuckin' bad.

[continued gasps and moans]

[excited gasp] Fuck! Are you throbbing? God damn, you're ready to blow aren't ya?! [giggle] You look scared--it's okay! Look at me, it's alright. I promise. Everything's alright, baby.

[intensified gasps and moans as you approach orgasm]

(desperate tone)  
Oh god, baby! I'm--I'm cumming too! Cum with me! Fill that condom! I wanna feel it swell inside me! Do it! Look in my eyes and fuckin' do it! I'm cumming!

[improv orgasm]

[shocked gasp as you feel the condom burst inside you]

(horrified tone)  
Oh fuck! No!

[grunts and moans as his last few spurts of cum hit your cervix]

(exhausted tone)  
It's okay. It's nothing. I just . . . I think the condom burst inside me.

(short pause)

Shhhh. I said it's okay. I'm--[sigh]--I'm not mad. It's not your fault. Just . . . just hold me. Hold me close.

[long gentle kiss]

Let me just . . .

[long moan as you pull him out]

[shocked gasp]

(worried tone)  
Oh my god. That's . . . that's a *lot* of cum. [long groan] I'm sorry, baby. I-I think I might be pregnant.

(short pause)

Could you, um, drive me to the pharmacy tomorrow and~ . . .

[sigh of relief]

(relieved tone)  
Oh, thank you baby. That's such a relief. [gentle kiss] You're the best.

[soft giggle] Gotta say, though. While it was happening--while you were cumming in me . . . I could feel it . . . I could feel it splashing against my cervix.

[long passionate kiss]

It felt *really* good, baby.

[continued kissing]

[long sigh]

Well, hate to say it, but . . . your couch is fucked. [giggle] It's gonna smell like stale cum forever.

[gentle kiss]

(happy tone)  
But . . . since we're here, and since I don't mind that smell . . . do you wanna cuddle and watch some Netflix with me?

(short pause)

Great! I'm way~ behind on Stranger Things. [soft chuckle] Why don't you grab the clicker, and I'll get us a blanket. Kay?

(pause)

(narration)  
The two of you stayed up till the crack of dawn, wrapped in a blanket, kissing and giggling in front of the TV. You felt like a couple of kids again--not a care in the world. Eventually, you passed out in each other's arms, melting into the cum-soaked couch cushions and drifting off into a deep sleep.

You snoozed into the early hours of the afternoon. When you woke, you looked in each other's eyes and there was a common understanding between you. The sudden realization that maybe . . . just maybe . . . you didn't need to go and pick up that contraceptive after all.

==========End Audio 21==========

==========Section 4C - Forgive Her (Begin Audio 22)==========

(surprised tone)  
You're--you're serious? [sniffle]

(happy tone)  
Thank you. That's . . . more than I deserve. Really. Come here.

[long sigh as you hug him]

You know . . . as nice as this hug is--and, don't get me wrong, it's a nice hug. I~ think there's something trying to get between us. And, yes, I mean your cock. It's poking me in the stomach. [giggle]

(seductive tone)  
I think he could use some attention, don't ya think? Aw, what? Is he shy? Don't worry, I won't bite . . . much.

[soft kiss]

(surprised tone)  
Oooh, it jumped a little when I kissed the head. I wonder what'll happen if I~ . . .

[improv blowjob sounds]

(seductive tone)  
Just like I thought. [giggle] You're going wild in my mouth. Fuck, it tastes *so* good.

[continued blowjob sounds]

That's it, baby. You can moan for me. Let it out. It's okay.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[gasp]

Mind if I suck your balls? [soft chuckle] They look so lonely down there. Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle, I promise.

[improv ball sucking sounds]

God damn, they're salty. And so~ full. You're saving a big load for me, aren't ya? [moan] I can't wait to coax it outta ya. Hope it's nice and *thick*.

[continued ball sucking sounds]

I-I'm so horny. [long sigh] Just gonna finger fuck myself a bit, okay?

[blowjob sounds and sensual moans]

Look in my eyes while I suck you, baby. That's it. Keep lookin'.

[continued blowjob sounds and moaning]

[surprised gasp]

(excited tone)  
Fuck, is that . . . oh, shit it is! Your cock's leaking precum for me. [sucking sound] Christ, and it's delicious! I can't get enough of it. Keep moaning, baby. I'm gonna milk you for all you're worth.

[accelerated blowjob sounds; intermittent moaning]

[gasp]

(begging tone)  
I can't, baby. I mean, I'd love to swallow your cum, but . . . I need you in me. I need it right now!

[passionate kissing]

Take me on my back. I wanna look in your eyes while I cum. [surprised gasp] Fuck, that's it. Pin me down, and ram your cock in me! Do it, don't hold back!

[long passionate moan]

I know this is gonna sound sudden, but--[whimper]--I *have* to say it. I-I love you, baby! You're the best fuckin' thing that's ever happened to me! [long moan] Look in my eyes--know that I'm not lying! I love you! I *love* you!

[passionate moans and kissing]

(happy tone)  
Really? You love me too? Oh god, baby, that--that makes me so happy! We're in love . . . and we're fucking. We're in love *and* we're fucking! Yes! [gasp] Fuck yes!

[continued moans and kissing]

(passionate tone)  
I'm close, baby! I can't hold on much longer! I'm gonna wrap my legs around you. [long moan] Hold me tight! Don't--don't let me go!

[breathy moans and kissing]

Are you close? No? I-I'm sorry, baby! I can't wait up for you! I have to cum now! I'm so sorry! [sloppy kiss] I-I'll make it up to you, I promise! Just--just hold me close. I'm about to cum in your arms!

[passionate gasps and moaning as you approach orgasm]

I'm there! I'm cumming! Thrust hard, baby! Rip me in half! Ram that glorious, fuckin' cock straight through me! [shuddering moan] M-marry me!

[improv intense orgasm]

[shuddering gasp]

(exhausted tone)  
My god . . . that was . . . the best fucking orgasm of my life. [heavy breathing] Thank you. Thank you *so* much, baby.

[long gentle kiss]

(confused tone)  
Why're you lookin at me like that? [giggle] You're freakin' me out--what's up?

(short pause)

What the fuck are you talking about? I-I never said that!

(short pause)

I mean, y'know, sometimes things just . . . blurt out in the moment. I was cumming, dude! I barely even knew what I was saying.

[frustrated sigh]

(supportive tone)  
Look, I'm sorry if that freaked you out. I wasn't thinking. *Obviously* we're not getting married, right? Right.

(short pause)

Yeah, totally! It's only our first date. [soft chuckle] We'd have to be fuckin' crazy.

[sigh]

Although . . . if I'm being honest with you . . . I kinda feel like we've been dating longer than that.

(short pause)

I mean . . . isn't bullying kinda the same thing?

(short pause)

I'm~ getting the feeling you don't agree. [giggle] But think about it, it's like a . . . I dunno . . . you poke and you prod at someone, seeing what they can and can't take. What they like and don't like. You spend way~ too much time together, even when you probably shouldn't. You . . . share secrets with each other . . . sometimes *willingly*.

[giggle]

I know, I know, it's not really the same thing. Especially when you're on the receiving end. But . . . in a weird, violent, socially devastating way, it *is* kinda like dating. [soft chuckle] And, when you think about it, we've gotten all our fighting out of the way early. So~ we don't have to worry about *that*, at least.

(short pause)

Fuck. Look at me blathering on like an idiot, and *you* still haven't cum yet. I'm sorry. That was really selfish of me. [gentle kiss] Well, let's put the proposal off for another time, and~ . . . get that pesky sperm outta your balls. How's that sound, baby? [soft kiss] Tell me--where do you wanna cum?

(pause)

(narration)  
To slow your roll and play it safe, go to audio 25.

To throw caution to the wind and make some babies, go to audio 26.

==========End Audio 22==========

==========Section 4D - Leave Her Alone (Begin Audio 23)==========

[sound of door slamming shut]

(narration)  
‘Good riddance to the bitch’, you said to yourself, as you slammed the door to her shitty apartment. You had no idea if she’d make good on her threat to kill herself, but in truth, you didn’t really care. It didn’t matter anymore. For the first time in your life, you stood up to a bully, and gave em’ a taste of their own medicine. It felt good--felt right. You got in your car, and sped off into the night, utterly fulfilled and looking forward to what the future had in store for you. And perfectly content to let *her* wallow in the past.

==========End Audio 23==========

==========Section 4E - Pity Fuck Her (Begin Audio 24)==========

(angry tone)  
The fuck are you still doing here? Didn't you hear me? I want nothing to do with you! Get out!

(short pause)

Why would *you* care? After everything I've done to you, you expect me to believe that shit? [sniffle] I just tried to *rape* you. I tried to force you to father a child. For *money*. What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you, like, the sappiest fuckin' retard who ever lived?

(short pause)

[soft chuckle]

(stunned tone)  
Holy shit, you really *are* a moron. I don't get you. I really don't. You're trying to *comfort* me?! [annoyed sigh] You know what you *should* do? You should pick up the heaviest thing in this shitty apartment, and bash my fuckin' brains in. That's what you should do. Bash em' right in!

(short pause)

Why?! Because . . . because I'm--[stiffled sob]--I'm a fucking monster, you dork!

[soft sobbing]

(saddened tone)  
I've made *everyone* in this world hate me. And I mean *everyone*. They all left me alone. My parents, my boyfriends, everyone. And I earned that shit. But *you*. I never hurt any of them like I hurt you.

[continued sobbing]

And you're the only one who won't go away. Why? I just don't understand.

[sniffle]

(annoyed tone)  
Shut up! That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. The idea that you could *like* me--do you take me for braindead?

(short pause)

What? I--yeah, I know I'm bleeding. I . . . don't really care.

(short pause)

No! You don't have to--I mean . . . [sigh] I guess I have some alcohol in the bathroom. But you don't have to--damn you . . .

(long pause)

You don't listen, do you? [soft chuckle]

(pained tone)  
Ow! That hurts! Be gentle!

[sniffle]

(saddened tone)  
Is it . . . bad? [groan] You really wailed on me. To be honest, I thought you were gonna kill me. [soft chuckle] No, I . . . wasn't scared. I don't know if you noticed, but--ow!--I . . . don't really have much to live for here.

[sniffle]

Honestly, I . . . wish you'd beaten me like that back in high school. Yeah, I dunno. I guess I kinda have a martyr complex or something. It's like deep down I wanna lose, y'know.

[soft giggle]

I must sound like a fuckin' headcase, right?

[stifled sob]

Well . . . thanks for patching me up. I couldn't have chosen a dumber person to break my face. [giggle]

(short pause)

(curious tone)  
Hey, I . . . I just wanted to ask you. Were you serious before? Y-you really like me?

[soft chuckle]

I just don't understand you, dork. Of all the girls you could crush on, you choose the one who just tried to rape you. [sigh] I mean, let's be honest, the beating you just gave me wasn't half as bad as the ones I laid on you back in high school. Fuck, I even knocked a tooth out once if I remember.

(short pause)Y'know the funny thing is . . . I-I think I did all that because . . . I dunno, maybe I kinda had a thing for you too.

(short pause)

(confused tone)  
I said that earlier? When? Back in the library?

[soft gasp]

That's right! I did say that. Shit, I forgot. But . . . now that I think about it . . . I think I asked you something back there--back at the library.

Y-you said you'd tell me later, so I guess I'll ask again. D-do you forgive me . . . for all the sick shit I've done?

(short pause)

Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I don't--mmmf!

[cut off by a passionate kiss; you reciprocate]

(saddened tone)  
I . . . I don't deserve you. You're such a good person. [stifled sob] And I . . . I'm such a mess.

[soft sobbing]

(surprised tone)  
What? . . . Y-you wanna make love to me? I . . . I don't know what to say. I . . . yes. I'd be happy to.

[long sensual kiss]

(needy tone)  
Please, I . . . I want us to be naked. Can we . . . take our clothes off? [soft kiss] Thank you.

[sound of clothes being shed]

Oh, yeah, what was I thinking? There's condoms in the drawer. I . . . can see you're already hard . . . for me.

(short pause)

I'm so horny for you. Look how wet I am. Can we just . . . skip the foreplay? I really wanna feel you inside me.

[long gentle kiss]

That's it. That's it. Ease it in nice and slow. I--

[long passionate moan as he enters you]

It feels so right, baby. I've waited so long for this.

[long passionate kiss, with intermittent moans]

You're fucking me so gently. Nobody's ever done me like this. And--[whimper]--nobody's ever looked at me like you are right now. You look so *hungry*. It's like you really need this. Really need *me*.

[continued kissing and moaning]

(desperate tone)  
I can't deny it anymore. I-I love you! I think I've always loved you. [shuddering moan] You make me feel so safe. The way you hold me, and cup my breasts, and thrust your hips--it's like magic. I love you, baby!

[continued kissing and moaning]

Look in my eyes, baby. Moan with me. Let's--[giggle]--let's annoy the neighbors. Let the whole building know what we're up to.

[passionate gasps and moans]

You look like you're enjoying this *so* much. And the way you're grunting. [gasp] Fuck, you're like an animal. So fuckin' sexy.

[long moan cut off by a sloppy kiss]

You must be gettin' close, right? I can feel you pulsing through the condom. God, it's like I can feel your heartbeat through your cock.

[continued moans and kisses]

I'm cumming too, baby. I'm gonna blow. Do it with me. I want us to cum at the same time.

[shuddering moan]

On three! I want you to give it your all! Cum as hard as you can, baby! One! . . . Two! . . . Ready? Three!

[improv orgasm]

(exhausted tone)  
My god . . . that was . . . I can't even . . . fuck it, just kiss me.

[long gentle kiss]

[moan as he pulls out of you]

Fuck, baby. The way you moaned as you were cumming . . . that was hot. [giggle] And look what you did to that condom. Surprised it didn't burst inside of me.

[soft kiss]

I meant what I said. I love you. I don't wanna lose you. [long contented sigh] I promise. I promise I'll never hurt you again. Just . . . just stay with me.

[long yawn]

I'm so tired. So~ tired. I don't think I can hang on anymore.

[gentle kiss]

Just . . . promise . . . promise me you'll--[yawn]--still be here when I wake up.

[long peaceful sigh]

I~ . . . love . . . y-you . . .

(pause)

(narration)  
You held her in your arms and stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. Looking down, you couldn't help but notice the scars on her wrists and forearms. You'd been wrong about her. She was never a bully. She was like you. Just a lost soul who could never fit in. For you, the pain was doled out by others--mostly by her. But, for her, the pain was always self-inflicted.

You decided to stay with her, and over the years you got her the help she needed. You cared for her, made love to her, and took her to weekly therapy sessions. In the end, the two of you fell deeply in love, and lived a married life together. It wasn't perfect, nor was it without bumps in the road, but you found a happiness with her that you hadn't known before. And there were never any regrets.

==========End Audio 24==========

==========Section 5A - Cum on Her Tits (Begin Audio 25)==========

(seductive tone)  
You want me to finish you with my tits? [giggle] My pleasure, baby. Why don't you sit back and rest your head on the pillow. I'll take care of everything, okay?

(short pause)

Do you, uh, have any lube? Bedside drawer? Awesome. Just a sec.

(short pause)

Nice. This should do the trick. I'm gonna get my boobs nice and slick for you. Kay?

(pause)

{sound of lube being generously applied}

[soft moans as you massage your breasts]

Fuck. Look how slick they're getting. Does it turn you on--watching my tits bounce and glisten like that?

[giggle]

I think your cock answered for you again, baby. Shit, you're still leaking precum like a faucet. It's dripping onto your stomach.

[sigh]

Lemme just get in position for you. Yeah, like that. [soft chuckle] I'm not so much as breathing on your cock, and it's dancing for me. I love it.

(seductive whispering)  
I'm just gonna give it a little kiss, okay?

[soft kiss]

(seductive tone)  
Now, let's get started. I know you're already close, but try to hold on. I wanna savor this.

[soft moans as you titfuck him]

{slick rubbing noises until climax}

That's it. You're doing well, baby. Don't cum! Not just yet. Just relax. Look in my eyes and relax~. That's right. You can grip the sheets if you want. And keep moaning for me. It turns me on. I'm just gonna--[whimper]--pick up the pace a bit.

[continued moans]

Now *that's* more like it. Don't hold back, baby. You can thrust those hips all you want. Show me what you got. Remember, don't cum yet. I want you to *build* that load up as much as possible. I want it thick and creamy when you splatter it on my chest. That's right. A nice~ thick load, just for me.

[continued moans]

What's the matter? You gettin' tired, or just gettin' close to the edge? [soft giggle] It's okay. You can relax. I told you--I'll take care of everything. Just let that cum-load build up inside you.

[continued moans]

I think you're about ready to blow. But not just yet. I'm gonna count you down. I need you to hold back until I get to zero, okay? After that, you can cum to your heart's content. Just look in my eyes, and listen to my voice, alright?

Ten . . . 

Nine, doing great so far. Keep moaning for me . . .

Eight, that's it. That's it, baby . . .

Seven . . .

Six, your cock's pulsing so hard right now. Hang in there . . .

Five, halfway there . . .

Four, god your moans are turning me on . . .

Three, almost there, baby. Stay with me. Don't let go . . .

Two, you're so~ close. Just a few more seconds . . .

One, It's time, baby. It's time to let go . . .

Now! Let it out! Lemme feel it! I--[shocked gasp]--Oh my god! Y-you're cumming! You're hitting me square in the chest! Keep going, baby! Keep spurting for me! I want it all! [long satisfied moan]

(comforting tone)  
That's it. That's it. You can rest now. You did so~ well. [long gentle kiss] Look at me. Look how you glazed me. I'm *covered* in your seed. [moaning kiss] Thank you. That was just what I needed.

(short pause)

(exhausted tone)  
[giggle] No way, dude. I'm not cleaning this up. I wanna feel your cum dry and crust over while I fall asleep. Mhmm. [soft kiss] I wanna wake up with all that hardened jizz sticking to my boobs. [soft chuckle] I wanna smell like your cum.

[long passionate kiss]

Do you mind if I lean in and get you a little sloppy too? [giggle] Good. [gentle kiss]

I can feel your cum pooling beneath us. We're gonna . . . fall asleep in a puddle of cum. That's . . . really hot, isn't it?

[long contented sigh]

My eyes are . . . really heavy. I think that's it for me tonight.

[long soft kiss]

So~ tired. [yawn] G'night, baby. I love . . . you . . .

(pause)

(narration)  
You did just as she said--you fell asleep in a puddle of your own juices. It was a warm comfortable feeling unlike anything you'd ever experienced. As you slept, your sperm hardened and set on both of your bodies, and in the morning you woke smelling of fragrant cum and sex.

Though you exercised restraint and did the responsible thing, you couldn't help but look at her toned stomach and imagine how wonderful it would be to watch it swell with a baby. Though you'd certainly have your opportunities in the future, the evening would have been more magical had you capped it off with a fertilizing creampie. Oh well, I suppose you'll have your chance again . . . someday.

==========End Audio 25==========

==========Section 5B - Impregnate Her (Begin Audio 26)==========

(surprised tone)  
Y-you wanna cum *inside* me? B-but I'm not on the pill, and I'm super fertile right now. If you blow it in me, I'll get pregnant for sure.

(short pause)

I mean, look, I get it. I . . . really want your cum inside me too. But . . . is it worth the risk? You don't want to have a baby with me, right?

[sigh] Okay, tell you what. I'll ride you bare, without any protection. And when we get close, we can decide what we wanna do. Kay?

(short pause)

(seductive tone)  
Good. Now come here. If we're gonna do this raw, then I wanna kiss you. [soft chuckle] That's right, baby.

[long passionate kiss]

You're cock's throbbing against my thigh. And you're--[sigh]--oozing precum all over me. Here, lie back on the bed and get comfortable. I'm gonna climb on top of you.

(short pause)

(worried tone)  
I can't believe you're about to raw-dog me while I'm ovulating. This is *so* fuckin' dangerous. You might as well have a shotgun pointed at my slit right now. You gotta be careful, baby. Don't do anything we might regret later.

[soft kiss]

(seductive tone)  
Oh god. You're so slick. And I'm *so* juicy. This is gonna be one hell of a sloppy fuck, y'know that? Now, lie still and get ready. I'm gonna take you balls deep.

[passionate gasping moan as you sink down on him]

You're in! My god, you're hard as a fuckin' bone! And you're pushing against my cervix too. God damn, this is a tight fit!

[passionate gasps and moans as you ride him]

I-I don't think this is gonna take long. We're both so close to the edge already. [gentle kiss] This is an *amazing* fuck! The way you're grunting and . . . gripping the sheets, while you subtly thrust your hips up into me. God, and you're hitting my cervix like a motherfucker!

[continued gasps and moans]

(passionate tone)  
If you cum--[gasp]--you're gonna end up spurting straight into my womb, y'know that? And with how fertile I am, that means a baby--maybe two. You don't want that, do you? Let's be smart about this. Just pull out and you can cum anywhere you want. Anywhere you--mmmf!

[cut off by passionate kiss]

Y-you want me to get pregnant, don't you? [moan] I can tell by the way you're bucking your hips up into me. It's--you're trying to knock me up.

[continued gasps and moans]

Fuck it! I don't care anymore. If that's what you want, I'll give it to you. I-I'll give you a baby! Just fuckin' spray that shit in me and I'll be a mommy! Do it! I want it so bad!

[long passionate kiss]

Let's be parents! Let's have a whole bunch of babies! I'll shoot as many as you want outta my cunt! I'll be your broodmare! I'll be your preggo fuckin' bitch! Just make me creamy, and I'll do the rest!

[intensified gasps and moans]

(desperate tone)  
Breed me, baby! Breed my pussy! Fuck my tummy up! Make me nice and round so everybody knows what you fuckin' did to me! I'm--I'm--I'm cumming! Cum with me! Cum inside me! I know you're close! I can feel your cock pulsing!

[desperate crying and moaning as you near your orgasm]

Do it! Blast it in me! Thrust your cock through my cervix and light me the *fuck* up! Babies! Babies! Babies!

[improv earth-shattering orgasm]

(stammering, delirious tone)  
Oh my god! Oh my *fucking* god! I can still feel you spurting! You're--you're *literally* filling me. I-I'm gonna explode! I'm gonna *actually* fuckin' explode!

[long shuddering moan]

[shocked gasp]

(angry tone)  
No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare pull outta me! *Never* pull out! Stay inside.

[long passionate kiss]

(exhausted tone)  
I . . . I don't want it to spill. Just . . . just hold me in your arms. Keep my pussy plugged while I fall asleep. [soft kiss] [moan] I wanna wake up with your morning wood swelling inside me. Then you can fuck me again, and again--never pulling out. Your cock can just *live* in me forever. [giggle]

[long satisfied sigh]

I can't believe we just did that. We--we're gonna be parents. Do you realize that? You and me. Mommy and daddy. [soft chuckle] I, uh, I think I'm losing my mind. I-I-I can't think straight.

[gentle kiss]

[moan] It's so warm, baby. It's . . . so . . . warm inside me. I think I'm . . . conceiving . . . right now.

[long sigh]

I wanna . . . spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna raise our--[yawn]--babies with you. Promise . . . promise you'll . . . never leave me.

[gentle kiss]

(delirious tone as you fall asleep)  
I . . . babies . . . in my . . . in my tummy . . . need to . . .

[long sigh as you pass out]

(pause)

(narrative tone)  
You'd fucked her into a state of pure insanity. She babbled incoherently as she passed out from exhaustion. In an act of loyalty, you honored her words and kept your cock buried inside of her the entire night. When you woke, you found yourself growing hard in her once more. You gave her a gentle thrust of your hips to wake her up, and the two of you made love once again.

The sheer volume of cum you'd pumped inside was more than enough to impregnate her. You'd painted every inch of her loins white. There was no doubt that a baby was on the way.

She married you later that year, sporting a noticeable baby bump under her wedding dress. It was a raucous event, and the wedding night even more so. You fucked her every day after that, always taking care not to harm the bundle of joy growing inside her belly. But you *always* came inside. A week before her due date, you came so hard you actually sent her into labor.

Your wife went on to bear many children for you over the years. You'd end up building a family of nine together, and spent many nights corking her cum-filled pussy with your cock. It was a good life, and one that you'd always be thankful for. You made all the right choices, and for that you got the rewards you so richly deserved. Congratulations! You got . . . the *best* ending . . .

==========End Audio 26==========


End file.
